


The Lost Princess

by PolkadotTigres



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkadotTigres/pseuds/PolkadotTigres
Summary: Arranged marriage/royalty AU- Caroline finds out she is the Lost Princess of the Mystic Kingdom and must marry the prince, and change her whole life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalcheeesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalcheeesecake/gifts).



In a little cafe and bakery, just a few blocks away from her one bedroom apartment, Caroline looked up from the table she was wiping down, (because a girl had to eat), and said one word,

"No."

In front of her was Enzo, or General St John as he was known to the public. Enzo was one of Klaus' most trusted advisors, and head of security for the royal family of their country, Mystic Kingdom.

"Ms Forbes, I'm here on urgent business from the palace. The prince-"

"If he wants to talk to me he can use the phone like a normal person. I refuse to live my life by his whim."

He leaned in closer, closer than would have been appropriate for anyone else given our stations, and begged just as much with his eyes as his words.

"Please Princess, I cannot give you the details here in the open, but you must come with me, it's not safe."

She wasn't really a princess, not yet anyway, but once she finally married Klaus, she would become Princess Caroline of the Mystic Kingdom, and her life as she knew it would be over. Was she being dramatic? Maybe a touch, but it was the truth.

She and Klaus had been engaged long before their births, three centuries in fact.

The story goes, that over three hundred years ago, Honoria Fell had been betrothed to the Crown Prince of the Mystic Kingdom but, just two weeks before her intended nuptials, she ran off with Stefan Salvatore, Duke of Whitmore. Normally they could have been tried with treason, but King Ansel was a kind and merciful king and a hopeless romantic at heart, so instead of punishing the families, he allowed them to live in peace, with one condition. He could not appear weak, so he insisted the marriage pact be upheld. It was decided that the next daughter to the Fell line would marry a Crown Prince o fulfill the peace treaty.

As time went on, years turned to decades and decades to centuries without a daughter born, and eventually, people stopped waiting  for her. The people had begun calling her "The Lost Princess," and now, three-hundred years later, she had been found.

She remembered the day Elijah broke the news like it was yesterday,

_Caroline was sure her mother would be appalled at her manners but, shocked as she was, with the Crown Prince in her home, she couldn't quite remember how to form proper sentences, let alone offer him tea._

_Then he had begun his story, about how she was a decendant of Honoria Fell and Stefan Salvatore, how she was The Lost Princess._

_"I have chosen to abdicate the throne." He continued, "I find I would prefer a quiet life in the countryside with the woman I love. Which means you will marry my brother, Niklaus."_

_"With all due respect your highness, you cannot expect me to just believe all that."_

_"Of course not," he said, smiling, and gestured to the briefcase he had set on the table, "I brought proof."_

-0-

"Okay, you convinced me to come with you, I'm here, on the plane, now tell me what's going on, Caroline demanded.

Enzo took a breath and leaned forward, elbows on his knees.  
"Well, first I should tell you that your Prince didn't send me, I came on my own. He wanted to let you finish school and have a life away from all of this, like he promised, but I am in charge of safety for the royal family, yours included, and I can't protect you away from the palace anymore."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, very confused. She may live in the next country over, but her campus was the safest around, and she lived just off it, in a quiet little town where nothing ever happened.

Enzo ran a hand through his hair, his exhaustion starting to show, "There have been threats. There have always been threats and they have always been managed," he took a deep breath and met her eyes, "Two weeks ago we received a threat on Prince Niklaus' life, it was investigated and deemed "unlikely" so life carried on. Two days ago the threat was carried out, I won't get into the details, but...this was very nearly a different conversation."

She felt her heart stop, then start pounding double-time. She couldn't believe it, they were supposed to be safe, as the next ruler of the country, _Klaus_ was supposed to be safe.

"Just after the attack, we received another threat," Enzo continued, "it was two pictures, one of you outside your apartment, and another of you working, shot through the window. It was just the pictures, but the intent was clear."

"But...but...there hasn't been an announcement, no one should know who I am!"

Enzo gave her a sad smile, "Clearly Princess, Elijah was not the only one looking for you."

-0-

Caroline and Enzo stood just outside the king's study, waiting to enter. She could hear the familiar sound of Mikael screaming at Klaus, and a new sound of him screaming back.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked.

"They've been at it on this particular argument for couple days, when it was clear they would never finish, I took matters into my own hands. But if you mean how long since these matches first started... I believe the prince started standing up for himself the day after you left."

She remembered her visit well. She and Klaus had gotten into an argument of their own,

_“I’m in college. I’m building a life for myself. I have plans and a future and things that I want, and none of those things involves you; involves any of this!” She cried, almost pleadingly , gesturing at the opulent room they stood in._

_"You can imagine my own surprise love, when I was told the Fell line had finally had a daughter and we were demanding fulfillment of a three hundred year old treaty. This coming only a week after Elijah's decision to abdicate! I would say my life has been flipped upside down just as surely as yours!"_

_Caroline felt a guilty blush heat her neck, clearly he wasn’t any happier about the situation than she, but he was handling it much better._

_She took a deep breath, fighting the frustrated tears she could feel building, “You’re right. I’m sorry, I have no idea how to handle any of this.”_

_“I know sweetheart,  I know. I wish I could let you go and live the life you want… but I can’t.” He bowed his head and gripped he back of the chair, “I don’t have any more control in this than you do.”_

His newfound assertiveness also helped explain the phone call she got just two days after returning home. She had been instructed to get rid of her job and apartment, tie up the loose ends that were her entire life. Luckily she hadn't started when she received his unexpected call,

_"I have pushed everything in regards to our union back as far as I can. You will finish your schooling, I know that is important to you, and no announcement will be made until then. You can keep your anonymity for a while longer; have a normal life away from all this."_

_"You did that, for me?"_

_"Yes, love"_

_"Why?"_

_"Caroline," I could hear the smile in his voice, "we may not know each other very well yet, but soon enough, you will be my wife. I will do everything within my power to make you happy."_

When the shouting quieted, Enzo knocked quickly and opened the door, allowing her to enter first.

"Caroline," In an uncharacteristic move, Klaus crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her, "I have been so worried."

She returned his embrace, allowing him to assure himself she was okay. 

  
-0-

Caroline spent the next few days with Klaus. In the evenings they talked, laughed, argued, and moved their relationship to a place that could only be defined as courting.Though the sexual tension was increasing steadily.

The days passed in a blur of meetings, mostly about security, but also a few about her new role in the palace and their impending nuptials. 

It had been decided, much to her dismay, that it was too dangerous for Caroline to return to school. She would be forced to withdraw from college with only one semester left on her degree.

She certainly didn't need a business degree with a minor in management to be a princess, though it really couldn't hurt, but it saddened her that she wouldn't get to finish when she had worked so hard.

She was moping, wandering around the palace when Klaus found her. He had a nervous  smile on his face as he held out his hand to her.

"Come with me love, I have something to show you."

He led her to the wing that was dedicated to them. It held their bedrooms, a few guest rooms, Klaus' study and studio and a tv room. Was he going to show her more of his art? 

He stopped in front of one of the guest rooms and gestured for her to enter.

She opened the door to see a whole new room. The grand, ornately carved bedroom set had been replaced with a sleek, glass top desk, a comfortable looking office chair and bookshelves and organizers she recognized from her former apartment.

"You made me an office?" It was very thoughtful, giving her her own space, but she didn't understand why.

He sat her down at the desk, showing her the computer that sat on top of it. On the screen was her college website, it took a second to realize exactly what she was looking at.

"Is that my course schedule?" She  looked up at him, "But I'm not going back to school, it was decided yesterday."

"I know love, I was there. I spoke to some people at your college, mainly the dean, a few professors, explained the situation. You can live stream your lectures and submit your assignments online." He kissed the top of her head, "Go get your degree sweetheart."

She felt her eyes tear up. He had gone out of his way to do this for her, because he knew how much her education meant to her. Klaus started to leave the room, but she called him back.

She moved close to him, looking him deep in the eye so he could see how much she appreciated his gift.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I told you four years ago, I want you to be happy here."

He closed the distance between them, Caroline placed her hand on his chest, toying with his lapel.

"I think... I think I will be... happy, here...with you."

Klaus pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers. She lost herself in his kiss and realized she had spoken the truth. Her life as she knew it was changing, for the better. She would be happy here with Klaus.

 


End file.
